Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker
Toad Treasure Tracker is a new videogame created by Nino Tokyo, Issac Larian, Shiny Hiratake & Koichi Hayashi starring a Brigade Captain Toad for the new Nintendo console Wii U/3DS released since an unknown time then December 5, 2014 in North America. It came out Q4 SSBU/3DS. The game is based off Adventure, but features extensive depth and variety. Type: Modern Toad Brigade Franchise: Toad Subsfranchise: Toad Brigade Main Protagonist: Captain Toad Deuteragonist: Toadette ''SALES Sales: N/A Likes: N/A Gameplay Toad controls the same as in Adventure, and can jump taunt, jump off of C-saws & unlock free jump. He can hit Blocks & pick plants from the ground which usually have coins or turnips, but can sometimes have Diamonds. These plants act like Blocks, housing either a single coin or 10 coins that the player must pull in a time limit. The turnips can be thrown at enemies in a ''Mario 2 fashion. The camera can be rotated in any direction to view the stage at different angles. Each stage will also have 3 diamonds, similar to Green Stars, and a stamp to collect. Unlike Adventure, the levels appear to have no time limit. The game also includes amiibo functionality, which a Toad amiibo is used in order to unlock "Nes Toad" and play "Hide-and-Seek Toad" in the corresponding level the player chooses. This's the best game 2 use Amiibo! With the upcoming release on Nintendo Switch, the game introduces co-op mode. One player plays as Captain Toad or Toadette while the other assists by tossing turnips or freezing enemies. Players can use a pair of Joy-Con controllers on one Nintendo Switch system—in TV mode or Tabletop mode and play anytime, anywhere. Episodes A new thing introduced in Treasure Tracker, is episodes. *Episode 1 *Toadette's Episode (Coming Soon!) *Bonus Episode *Special Episode (Coming Soon!) *Episode 2 (Unlockable) *Episode 3 (Unlockable) *Episode 4 (Unlockable) *Episode 5 (Unlockable) Characters Playable *Toad *Toadette (Unlockable) Supporting * Buckenberry *Alagold *Bank *Mole Enemies *Ant Trooper *Biddybuds *Big Boos *Big Piranhas *Boos *Cat Bullets *Cat Goombas *Conkdor *Goombas * Galoombas * Para-Galoombas * Para-Goombas * Para-Cat Goombas *Goomba Towers *Magikoopas *Para-Biddybuds *Peepa *Piranha Creepers *Piranhas *Shy Guys *Walleyes *Stumper, a square stump enemy with spikes on its side which blocks the path it is on and moves sideways. *Flaptor, a red bird enemy whose attack pattern is similar to Acks. *Sprout, a seed-like enemy shoot balls in character. *Mud Trooper, a zombie-like enemy that chases Toad as a group. Bosses *Draggadon, a dragon boss who lives in a volcano In World 3. *Wingo, a large blue bird that wears a turban and has Power Star on it's necklace. Items Powups *Mushrooms *Cherries * Pickax * 1-UP Mushrooms More *Pipes * Clear Pipes * ? Blocks *Brick Blocks *Cannons *Carts *Coins *Coin Stacks *Gem *Ladders *P-Switches *POW Blocks *Stars *Grand Stars *Turnips *Spinwheels Stages Toadette's Episode It is an upcoming episode for the game. It is a long excerpt from Toadette's upcoming game. Toadette's New Adventure *Mushroom Mesa Nino Tokyo, Shiny Hiratake & Koichi Hayashi FT Toad Staff Takashi Abe Yuri Adachi Masaya Akiyama Kat An Norihiro Aoyagi Koji Aoyama Hiroki Araya Shigetoshi Gohara Kazunori Hashimoto Producer: Koichi Hayashi Director: Shiny Hiratake Hiroaki Hishinuma Takeshi Hosono Mei Ide Toru Inage Asami Inoue Jun Ishioka Akira Ito Daise Ito Yuichi Iwasa Sato Kaji Akiko Kat Masayuki Kawakita Sato Kawamura Kyoko Kawasaki Mio Kikuchi Yotaro Kiriyama Yuka Kitahara Yusuke Kitazono Yoshi Komura Young Kong Naoto Kubo Tatsuya Kurihara Hirokazu Mat Yasuhiko Mat Naoki Mine Sato Miyama Shigeru Miyamoto Yose Mori Takafumi Moro Kenta Motokura Sho Murata Kazuhiro Musa Yuki Nakamura Naoya Nihei Daiki Nishioka Yuta Ogawa Shingo Okamoto Keise Okubo Tatsuro Ota Koki Sasaki Eisak Sato Masakaze Sato Seiga Sato Futoshi Shirai Hideyuki Sugawara Mayako Sugimoto Yuya Takezawa Hajime Tamura Wataru Tan Hirota Tan Wataru Tan Mizuki Tatsuno Daise Tsujimura Chiaki Uchida Daise Abe Ce Xu Sushi Yamauchi Kazumi Yamauchi Yu Yamamoto Jumpei Yamashita Yuta Yamashita Mahito Yokota Akane Yoshi Rik Yoshi 1-Up Studio Inc. Digital Hearts Co. Ltd Mario Club Co., Ltd. Mox Co., Ltd. Noa Dave Carrasco López Stacey Deddo Ray El Laurence Mil-Tan Rob Tunstall Erika Web Thaddée Wiseur Noa Product Testing Noe Dan Bell Giaime Bon Ben French Arne Glinka Petra Mat Sabrina Jouillat Ric Mag Araceli Mazón Figueroa Pedro José More Villar Riq Sánchez Rose Nic Sciot Pete Sheppard Giuseppe Tan Jan Wetherell Noe Quality Assurance Special Thanks Hiroshi Arai Takeshi Hayakawa Sayaka Hayashi Youichi Hirota Gen Kado Haruka Kakinuma Ayaka Kawamura Naoki Koga Yoshi Koizumi Keise Mat Saki Murayama Yusuke Nakano Atsumi Sasamoto Kaoru Sato Hideaki Shimizu Yoshi Sumioka Kiyoshi Takeuchi Takashi Tezuka Yoshi Abe All General Support Group Nino Tokyo Executive Producer Sato Iwat Pictures CaptainToad1.jpg CaptainToad2.jpg CaptainToad3.jpg CaptainToad5.jpg CaptainToad4.jpg CaptainToad6.jpg CaptainToad7.jpg CaptainToad8.jpg Videos Captain Toad Treasure Tracker - Co-op Trailer - Nintendo Switch Wii U - Captain Toad Treasure Tracker E3 2014 Announcement Trailer Category:Games Category:Systems Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Items and Objects Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Protagonists